La force de l'amitié
by LittleKimi
Summary: Ron et Harry traversent une épreuve difficile...


Voilà un petit délire que je me suis fait un jour de déprime. Même chose que toujours, hein, les persos sont pas a moi… Pour le titre, y colle pas, mais j'étais pas inspirée… J'espère que ça vous plaira… Comme d'hab, aucun des persos n'est a moi, et je ne cherche pas a me faire de l'argent en publiant ce texte…

Drago Malefoy était assis sur son lit au Manoir. Il regardait avec dégoût son bras gauche où brillait la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle se détachait en noir sur sa peau blanche, et luisait faiblement au rythme d'un cœur autre que le sien. Le cœur de Lord Voldemort.  
Il se leva lentement, et, la mine résignée, prit une plume et du parchemin sur son bureau. Il écrirait à Dumbledore. Et a Harry. Son cher Harry. Comment réagira-t-il à la nouvelle ?  
A présent qu'il avait accepté d'être Mangemort, Drago avait retrouvé une certaine forme de liberté ; il pouvait aller ou bon lui semblait sur le domaine, et ses correspondances n'étaient plus surveillées. Par contre, dès qu'il partait, il était suivi. Son père semblait fier de lui, et rien ne le dégoûtait plus.  
Le jeune blond avait fait son choix. Aux yeux du monde, il serait le parfait petit Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été, fier et arrogant. Mais en réalité… Il se sourit à lui même. Harry sera sans doute furieux, mais il comprendra. C'était son choix ; sa vie.

Harry et Drago commençaient leur septième année. Les devoirs de Préfet en Chef du blond l'avaient empêché d'aller voir son ami lors du trajet dans le Poudlard Express. Bizarrement, pendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition et le repas, le brun avait à chaque fois évité de regarder la table des Serpents. Drago avait été exaspéré et peiné par cette attitude, d'autant plus que le Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il pensait utiliser son mot de passe spécial Préfet en Chef pour aller voir son ami à la Tour des Lions, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.  
Pour le moment, il réfléchissait dans sa chambre (autre avantage d'un P en C !!!). Il se leva et alla vers son armoire. Il choisi une chemise bleu indigo qui mettait ses yeux d'orage en valeur, et un pantalon de cuir noir. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et frissonna. Il décida de se couvrir d'une fine cape noire brodée d'argent, et s'en alla, après avoir élégamment ébouriffé ses cheveux.

Il s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune des Lions, et se rua vers le dortoir des septième année après avoir beuglé dans tous les coins (sous les yeux apeurés des plus jeunes) qu'il ne voulait voir personne en haut avant que lui même ne redescende.

Ron était assis dans le dortoir, face à Harry. Il était peiné de voir son meilleur ami dans un si triste état, lui qui avait toujours attendu la rentrée avec tant d'impatience. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre qui avait tout déclanché, et ça aussi, ça l'attristait.  
-Allez, Harry… Je suis ton ami !  
-Je sais, Ron !  
-Ben alors, parle moi ! Tu n'es plus le même ! J'en ai assez de te voir comme ça ! Qu'est ce qui te tracasse à ce point ?  
-Ron, ça ne te re…  
Un grand bruit l'interrompit.

La porte du dortoir s'était brutalement ouverte, révélant un Drago Malefoy à l'air plus que déterminé.  
Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies et Harry sauta de son lit, son regard vert plein d'éclairs.  
-Malefoy ! Sors d'ici ! beugla Ron.  
-Drago ! Comment oses tu venir ici ?  
-Harry, je…  
Mais Ron l'interrompit, et lança à Harry un regard plein de reproches.  
-Drago ?! Tu l'appelles Drago maintenant?! Pourquoi ?  
Harry éclata.  
-Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Laisse nous seuls ! Et toi (il se tourna vers le Serpentard), qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, espèce d'ignoble traître !  
Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
-Par Merlin ! Que…  
Le blond et le brun se tournèrent vers lui.  
-Sors d'ici !  
Le rouquin recula d'un air choqué et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry fulminait littéralement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Drago magnifique.  
-Comment oses tu venir ici ? Je t'ai tout donné, et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux a faire que de t'allier a ce… ce serpent ! Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.  
-Harry ! Tu ne comprends rien !  
-Oh si, j'ai compris ! (involontairement, il usa de sa magie intérieure et brisa une table) Tu m'as trahi ! Voldemort a dû bien rire quand tu lui as dit que tu avais réussi à mettre le Survivant dans ton lit !  
-Harry… ma lettre ! Tu ne l'as pas lue en entier !  
-J'en ai lu bien assez !  
-Je crois pas, non. Ecoute moi !  
-OK. Tu as trente secondes. Pas une de plus. (il se rassit).  
Drago s'assit à même le sol (ce qui était très rare chez lui) et plongea ses yeux d'orage dans les émeraudes de son ami.  
-Très bien. Pour autant que je sache, Voldemort ne sais rien pour nous deux. Ensuite, je suis bel et bien un Mangemort, mais je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai trahi mon père, et Voldemort. Je me disais qu'en espionnant pour toi et Dumbledore, je pourrais laver le nom de ma famille. (sa voix se fit plus dure) Je ne m'abaisserai jamais comme mon père. Jamais je ne baiserai les robes de ce vieux serpent ! (il leva les yeux) Si je viens ouvertement de ton côté, mon père me reniera, et je ne servirai plus a rien… alors que là, j'apporte argent et informations.  
Harry était abasourdi.  
-Tu… C'est vrai ? Comme rogue ? Mais… tu risques ta vie ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, c'est trop dangereux ! (il pleurait un peu, a présent).  
-Ne me parle pas de danger ! Le seul vraiment en danger ici, c'est toi !  
-Mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, avec cette Marque, tu seras a jamais catalogué ! Tu souffriras autant moralement que physiquement !  
-Je sais.  
-Mais alors, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que… je t'aime…

Dans la salle commune, Ron tournait en rond.  
-Ce fumier… Ce salaud ! Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici ?  
Hermione tenta de la calmer.  
-Tu devrais le savoir, Ron. Il est Préfet en Chef. Il a parfaitement le droit d'être ici. Et puis, ils ne crient plus.  
-Mouais. Ca me rassure pas…

Dans le dortoir, l'ambiance avait changé.  
-Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre toi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas…  
Drago bougea un peu et se mit à genoux devant Harry. Le regard orageux du blond se fit plus doux et Harry rougit légèrement. Lentement, leurs mains vinrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, et leurs doigts se croisèrent tendrement. Harry se pencha vers son amant et effleura sa joue fraîche de ses lèvres. Drago recula, se leva, prit le brun dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre ou il l'assit.  
Oubliées, la douceur et la tendresse. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de deux mois. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à s'étouffer et, rouges de désir, s'attaquèrent à leurs vêtements.

Ron n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ca faisait près de trente minutes qu'on entendait plus le moindre son venant de là haut. Il se décida à monter et poussa silencieusement la porte.  
D'abord, il ne vit rien. Les torches étaient toutes éteintes, allez savoir pourquoi. Puis il entendit un faible soupir et un grognement rauque. Curieux, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit deux silhouettes se tortiller. Un morceau d'étoffe atterrit sur son bras. Interloqué, il sortit sa baguette et prononça « Lumos ».

Les deux amants entendirent la formule de lumière et regardèrent vers la porte. Harry était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, torse nu et le pantalon a moitié déboutonné. Drago, quand a lui, avait sa chemise a moitié enlevée, encore retenue par ses manches et coincée dans son pantalon. Sa cape gisait un peu plus loin.  
Ron récupéra la cravate de Harry sur son bras et parvint à articuler quelques mots, blanc comme un linge.  
-Je… Harry… tu… avec lui… Tu me dégoûtes !

Harry s'excusa auprès d'un Drago sérieusement frustré. Il reboutonna son pantalon et s'élança auprès de son ami au cheveux roux, qu'il rattrapa dans la salle commune.  
-Ron !  
-Ne me touche pas ! Et tu aurais au moins pu te rhabiller !  
-Ron, arrête !  
-Arrêter quoi ? C'est un Mangemort ! J'ai vu sa marque !  
-Non ! Il est de notre coté ! Comme Rogue ! Il risque sa vie pour nous ! Pour moi…  
-Ah oui ? Et depuis quand tu couches avec lui ? (murmures dans la salle ; Harry recula d'un pas)  
Hermione s'en mêla.  
-Ron, laisse le !  
Il se tourna vers elle, furieux.  
-Tu le savais, hein ? Mais je ne l'accepterais pas ! Ca fait sept ans que je dors avec lui ! Et c'est une tapette !  
Harry vit rouge.  
-Pour ton information, ça fait sept mois qu'on est ensemble. Et pour autant que je sache, j'ai toujours été correct avec toi !  
En larmes, il retourna au dortoir dont il claqua la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sous les yeux ébahis des Gryffondor présents, Harry et Drago descendirent du dortoir, bras dessus, bras dessous. Harry avait l'air plus malheureux que jamais, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Le couple s'arrête a hauteur de Ron et d'Hermione. Drago, le regard doux, salua la jeune fille, qui lui rendit sa politesse. Ses yeux d'orage devinrent acier lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Ron, à qui il décrocha un solide coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis il entraîna son amant à sa suite et tous deux sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffies.

Le soir même, Harry ne revint pas a son dortoir, ni même les jours suivants. A chaque fois que Ron et lui se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils s'ignoraient. Le brun marchait tête basse pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler a chaque fois qu'il voyait son ancien ami.  
Il dormait donc avec Drago, dans la chambre de celui-ci . Par chance, le Directeur avait réussi à étouffer les nouvelles sur leur couple, de telle sorte que la couverture de Drago était sauve ; Voldemort ne se doutait toujours de rien, et c'était tant mieux. Le jeune blond voyait son ami dépérir jour après jour, et bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, il se décida a aller voir le crétin roux qui était la cause de tout ça. Il le coinça à la sortie d'un cours de Potions.

-Weasley !  
-Dégage, Malefoy.  
Drago l'attrapa au col et le plaqua contre un mur.  
-J'ai à te parler et tu vas m'écouter.  
Ron ne répondit pas.  
-Voldemort va bientôt attaquer.  
-Et alors ?  
-Harry va devoir se battre.  
Ron baissa les yeux.  
-A cause de toi, il va mourir. Et plein de gens avec lui !  
-Je ne lui ai rien fait !  
-Bien sûr que si, espèce de crétin ! Il ne vient même plus en cours ! Il ne peut plus se concentrer, et il est même plus fichu de se battre ! Pire qu'un Première année en DCFM ! Tu crois qu'il vaincra l'autre serpent, dans un état comme celui la ?  
-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
-Va lui parler. Ouvre les yeux, excuse toi et accepte le avec ses différences. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure a cause d'un crétin qui se disait être son meilleur ami, et qui n'aura même pas été capable de tenir la promesse la plus solennelle qu'il a faite dans sa minable petite vie !  
-Je… Tu es au courant ?  
-Il m'en a parlé en pleurant, hier soir. C'est pour ça que je suis la. Alors va lui parler en vitesse, avant que je ne m'énerve. Il est dans ma chambre. Voilà le mot de passe.

Dans la chambre du Serpentard, Harry déprimait. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, simplement habillé d'un pantalon de toile noir, les cheveux en bataille, la tête entre les mains, ses lunettes posées sur la table. La porte s 'ouvrit, et Harry se leva en découvrant que c'était Ron qui se tenait a son seuil.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, mal à l'aise. Harry était dos a la fenêtre, à contre jour. Ron voyait bien a quel point le brun avait maigri, et il s'en voulait d'en être la cause.  
-Euh… Salut Harry.  
-Salut. Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Je voudrais te parler. Je peux entrer ?  
-Oui. Prend le fauteuil.  
Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le lit, face au jeune rouquin. Celui ci ce sentit deux fois plus mal en voyait les cernes sous les yeux de son ami, ainsi que son teint pâle.  
-C'est Mal… Drago qui m'a donné le mot de passe, a la sortie du cours.  
-Oh.  
-Oh et puis merde ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai été con et je m'en veux !  
-Je l'aime, Ron. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Reviens à la Tour !  
-C'est bon, je te pardonne. Mais je ne reviendrai pas. Je me sens bien ici, et je m'entraîne avec lui… Enfin j'essayais. Mais ça ira maintenant.  
-Je t'aiderai, moi aussi. Pardon d'avoir oublié ma promesse…  
-Merci.  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sur le pas de la porte, Drago sourit, heureux et apaisé.

Et voilà ! Je suis désolée, ça semble niais, mais j'ai du mal à réconcilier les gens… C'est toujours plus simple de les séparer ! J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire, ce texte !


End file.
